Inside Her Head
by Embodiment-Of-Fear
Summary: "Elly?" I tried to listen but everything was blurred. Why couldn't I move a muscle? What was this voice telling me to give up my dreams and why did it sound so friendly? "Elladora Baldwin answer me! Say something!" "It's too late Jack. He's already inside my head. Everything hurts Jack, get him out!" "Sorry sir, I can't fit Elly into the phantasm of 30 Rock. Maybe another time...?"
1. Chapter 1

**Basics**

Name: Elladora  
Nickname: Elly/ The Bad Apple  
Middle name: None  
Lastname: Baldwin  
Age: 15  
Hair Color: Short blonde  
Eye Color: Golden

Skin Tone: Light  
Gender: Female  
Orientation: Straight

**Abilities**

Mortal or Immortal: Mortal  
Knowledge Of Above: ?  
Any Superhuman Powers: None  
Intelligence: To that of a high school senior  
Negotiation/Business Skill: Learning said skills

Strength: 3/10  
Speed: 5/10  
Stamina: 7/10  
Special Skills: Street smarts among other things. Can retain a lot of information at a time. Has the connections to get into lots of places

**Occupation**

Job: None  
Job Location: None  
Dream Job: Owner of a large company and is in charge of thousands of peoples jobs  
Life Goal: Be one of the most financially successful people in her business


	2. 16 Donuts and the Silver Panther

Elly's POV*

Welp, I was screwed. I never checked the weather for New York City so now I'm in a donut shop in 30 Rockafeller Plaza in a cardigan and leggings praying that when I step out it won't be too cold. I have gotten myself the warmest coffee they had and a donut. I decided when I returned outside I'd drink another coffee. The door swung open and I looked up, just another customer. Why was I so paranoid that my parents would find me? It's not like they have the money to get from Kansas to New York.

"Oh, you again..." The worker began. Was this lady mean?

"Don't even I give you good business. I have the money will you give me my 16 assorted donuts or no?"

"Ugh fine. What do you want?"

"I'll take one chocolate, one glazed, one powdered sugar, one..." At this point, I was lost. Her order was long and complicated.

"To here or to go?"

"Um... here I'm going to make a new friend like a normal person!" She said pointing me.

"Oh, good lord..." I whispered. The lady sat down at the seat across from me and I glared her down. "A little creepy to try to 'make friends' with a kid you don't even know. Let me guess, you're going to ask if I want candy from your van?"

"No of course not! I don't kidnap people."

"Well that's sort of reassuring but it also isn't good manors to invite yourself to other people's tables." I took a sip of coffee. "Also you look like you work at some 9-5 job, stayed late and got into an argument with some celebrity within the past couple hours."

"Actually it's 9-8 and it wasn't any celebrity it was Tracy Jorden."

"And you allow yourself to be ridiculed by Tracy Jorden, the C-List actor of all people?"

"You sound a lot like my boss."

"Before you say anything, no I won't let you ramble on about him only for me to reply things like 'Uh huh.' or 'Ya I know right he really is a bitch.'"

"Nope don't worry me and Jack are decent friends."

"Wow, congratulations! A third wave feminist such as yourself found a male friend that you haven't fallen in love with!"

"Why are you so cold?"

"Doesn't the weather reflect your behavior to? For you... it doesn't reflect much you just have **lettuce **stuck in your hair."

"Oh come on you have to have noticed that too!" She pulled it out and I stood up.

"Whatever unlike your boss, I have the dignity to not fall into your problems. May we never meet again."

"Wait! What's your name?" I turned back to the strange lady.

"I'm not inclined to disclose that information." And with that, I took off into the chilly winter night.

Even though I was shivering and freezing to death, I still couldn't help be happy about the level of professionalism I have begun to take on. But I truly needed to find somewhere warm. I found a piece of broken glass on the ground and noticed that my lips were blue and my skin was pale. Looking over the railing, I skipped the glass shard across the lake.

"Damn it only went twice."

"Maybe better posture would help. You also need an eye for the smooth stones." I whipped around to see an older guy with silver hair. "Straighten your spine and keep your arm at level with your upper chest. Keep a light grip on the stone, move your arm back and propel it forward!" I did as followed and the stone skipped five times.

"Woah your really good at this! What's your-" But he was already gone.

I turned the other way to find him running off. Of course, I managed to catch up with him.

"Wait how did you-"

"Hate to break it to you but your 50. I'm much faster. So who are you?"

"I'm Jack Donaghy. And you are?"

"Just call me Elly. Though I just wanted to say thank you. That's all." I began to walk away but Jack stopped me.

"You look a little pale. Have you been out here this entire night?"

"Of course not."

"Then tell me why your lips are blueberry blue when I clearly see cherry lipstick smudges indicating that your color of choice is red."

"Look I got places to be. Goodnight." I said more sternly this time.

"Your perplexion tells me you have only eaten once today. This leads me to think your homeless and just arrived in New York."

"And your one of those bigshots who own a big company and uses your money on booze and women. You think you're the alpha male but your too prideful to realize you someone's subordinate."

"Vice president for East Coast Television and microwave oven programming for G.E."

"You live a sad life but your also a business obstacle."

"Huh?"

"I want to take over NBC and you would be in my way. I suppose when I'm 18 we'll meet again." He grabbed my sleeve again.

"Why do you want control of the company?"

"It's part of my life plan. Take over a big company young then have plenty of room in the future to grow. Simply I love negotiation. If only I were better at it. But if that was my life I'd be happy."

"Where is your intelligence at?"

"High school senior. I learned fast."

"You seem to have the needed chaos considering your homeless. What about your humility. Could you stand down to someone?"

"If my life was on the line then yes."

"Alright, then I'll make you a deal. Come with me, ill train you in my ways so you can take over the company when you come of age. How does that sound?" I looked the man dead in the eyes and nodded.

"Sure why the hell not. I got nothing to lose." I swore I heard a million demons scream at me not to shake this mans hand but I did.

**That turned out to be the _worst_ mistake of my life.**


	3. Simplicity Doesn't Exist

Elly's POV*

When I woke up the next morning, everything hurt. Despite the fact that I couldn't feel my body anymore, my head hurt the worst. A strange buzzing sound played in the background all night but it stopped now. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't budge. My limbs were basically frozen solid. Calling for help wouldn't work either, my throat was too weak for anyone outside the alley to hear. I ended up getting my arms out of the snow so I used it to pull me up. My legs could barely support me but I could find warmth now. Once I left the alley I found a city bustling with life. Easy to blend into. The closest I could find was a hotdog stand. Worked for me. I waited in the line but somewhere halfway through I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh sorry I thought you were- nevermind it is you." It just so happened to be the creepy lady from the donut shop.

"What do you want?"

"A hotdog, like everyone else."

"No shit Sherlock I mean with me. Why have we met twice when I want nothing to do with you?"

"Fate?"

"Ew no." I noticed it was my turn and I ordered a basic hotdog with ketchup and mustard. The lady tried to make small talk but I ignore her. Once it's done I begin to head out.

"Wait-"

"Wait what? Look, buddy, I'm not your friend. We're acquaintances at best and strangers at worst. Stop trying to talk to me. Also please stop wearing bi-curious shoes when you give off a straight single vibe."

"What no my shoes don't make me gay!" But I was already gone, holding onto the wall to keep myself from collapsing. I took a bite into the hot dog but quickly started gagging.

"Who the hell has the dignity to eat the crap from that place...? I guess I do since I wasted my precious money on it." I managed to swallow another bite but was disgusted. "How could an American man put a price tag on that? It's something you'd feed to-"

"Illegal immigrants banging at the border to keep them from eating each other?" I whipped around scared. It was that Jack guy again...

"Yes exactly! Wait how did you know?"

"I've tried Lemon's hotdogs, I don't know how she can keep those things in her stomach."

"Huh Lemon?"

"My employee. She could do so much with her life but clutters it all with mediocrity and re-runs of Top Chef."

"That show doesn't deserve a place on television, much less a daytime Emmy."

"Look let me cut to the chase. I was going to come here to apologize for last night, I was drunk but I'm starting to reconsider."

"No no, I don't need you wasting your time on me. Besides, I need more challenge to reach the top. Help would make it too easy!"

"But **homeless** people don't get the corner office."

"Of course, I'll get a small job and get a crappy apartment before I'm 18. Maybe find a friend to live with."

"Ya and I could be that friend."

"First of all that'd be creepy and second, I mean the type of friend who's parents pay for the apartment while he plays video games all day and when he goes clubbing I can sleep on his couch embedded with sweat and potato chips."

"Good god your starting to sound like Lemon! Don't automatically go for the worst. A head start is good. Just... at least stay at my office for the day. You can warm up and get rest without worrying what will happen to you while you're asleep." I took a deep aggravated sigh.

"Ok fine. Just for today."

"Alright good... wait can you properly walk?"

"No... I think my limbs started to freeze up last night."

"Oh lord... ok here just hold onto my shoulder or something." He helped me inside when I heard a voice.

"Hey, Jack. Wait, your..."

"Oh dear, not you again creepy stalker person. I swear to god if you work here."

"Uh Lemon, why is Elly calling you 'creepy stalker person'?"

"I did what you said and tried to get more friends and ended up talking to her last night at the donut shop. But she was really cold to me but looks like you can make friends."

"Jack unlike you isn't creepy and thinks like a person in business should. He's conservative and chaotic. A mix you don't find quite often."

"Good God Lemon why were you trying to make friends with a teenage girl?"

"She was the only one there!"

"You don't make friends at a hole in the wall donut shop!" Me and Jack replied at the same time. We looked at each other questioningly and looked back to Lemon.

"Whatever, I don't need another Jack in my life. Get her out of here."

"You can fight me. If you win, she's out but you'll also lose your job."

"Ugh just... don't bring her to the writer's room! Today's Friday so I already have enough-"

"Liz, makeup won't let me do the overly sexy cat girl facepaint I had in mind!" I stared at the other girl. Who was she... Jenna something...?

"Problems... look you already got the outfit you wanted."

"I know but the makeup tops it off! Whatever guess I'll talk to- oh your right here."

"Jenna can't you see I'm in the middle of something," Jack replied rolling his eyes.

"Jack, can we get out of here? These goons are giving me a headache."

"Gladly."

"Oh and... Lemon... solve your own Jenna problem. Isn't that what your paid to do?"

"What no I'm paid to run a television show!" I could hear frustrated groans but Jenna came really too close to my face.

"Oh hello, child! Would you like an au-to-graph? Do you know what that is?" I gave Jenna a little annoyed shove.

"Yes I know what an autograph is, I'm not a child and no I don't want one your a C-list actor not worthy of my time."

"Wait what! Last time I was told I'm still B-List!" But we were already on the elevator. For now, maybe this could possibly work...


End file.
